Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{1}{5}+3\dfrac{5}{9} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {3} + {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} + {3} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=17 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{9}{45}+\dfrac{25}{45}$ Add the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{34}{45}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 17\dfrac{34}{45}$